Be careful what you wish for
by QuinnOfConeyIsland
Summary: Harley challenges the Joker to a game of strip poker and no one wants to lose, because the winner gets to give the loser a brand new tattoo...


When Harley had challenged the Joker to a game of poker, he had laughed at her. Not because he was mocking her, but rather because he was amused. No one had ever beat him at a game of poker nor had anyone ever had the guts to challenge him! Harley had also sweetened the whole deal by proposing they should play _strip_ poker and that the winner would get to give the loser a tattoo. The winner would get to decide what and _where_ the tattoo would be. She was clearly determined to win and now here they were, sitting across from each other by the round table in their room.

They wore the same amount of clothing _and_ jewelry, as it would make the game longer. The Joker wore a white shirt with a purple jacket on top and a pair of black pants. Harley also had a red and black jacket over a white crop top (with the letters "LOL" on it) along with a black leather skirt. After each round, the loser would get to take off one piece of clothing or jewelry of their own choice and the first one to be left in nothing but their underwear would be getting a brand new tattoo.

"You sure you wanna do this, pumpkin?" the Joker asked, shuffling his favourite deck while still maintaining eye contact with Harley.

"Bring it on," she said and so he started dealing the cards.

* * *

The game went on for about an hour and by then, the Joker had lost both his socks and his jacket, along with two rings. Harley on the other hand… Well, all that was left on her was her bra and her panties. She was not happy. The Joker grinned. "Perhaps now you've learned to never challenge me?" he said and gestured for her to lie down on the bed. Thanks to the fact that one of their henchmen actually was a tattoo artist (he was the one who had given them most of their tats), they had the pleasure of owning their very own tattoo gun, which the Joker now grabbed hold of in his right hand.

Harley lay on her back on the bed, preparing for the worst. What had she gotten herself into? The Joker climbed onto the bed and placed his knees on either side of her, smiling down at her like he'd just hit the jackpot. She frowned. "Just get this over with, okay?" He ran his free hand down her bare torso, thinking about where he'd put the tattoo. She didn't have any on the front, except for the "lucky you" one just above the line of her panties. The touch of his hand had her involuntarily smiling. She just couldn't help the tingly feeling she got whenever he did that.

"Turn around," he suddenly said and she instantly obeyed, rolling around between his legs and onto her stomach.

"Great," she groaned. "Now I can't see what you're doing."

"I know, baby." His eyes settled on her jester tattoo with his name "JOKER" written beneath it and a brilliant idea came to his mind. She hissed a little when she felt the burn of the tattoo gun, but the pain didn't bother her. She had, after all, given _herself_ tattoos before. To her surprise, it was all over in less than three minutes. He put the bandage on his work and put the gun away.

Harley rolled over again, but the Joker wasn't about to let her go. He pinned her arms down and leaned in close to her face. "Aren't ya gonna thank me?" he whispered. She chuckled lightly and bit her lip.

"Oh, I'm about to." He crashed his lips down on hers and she started to unbutton his shirt. Then suddenly she felt something plop down on her arm. She broke the kiss and looked down. It looked like… _no way._ It was one of the cards from the deck. She flipped it over and it was the ace of hearts. The card had fallen out of his sleeve. When she looked back into his face again, it was with a million daggers. _Busted._

" _You son of a bitch, you CHEATED!_ " she yelled at his face and by wrapping her legs around his hips, she rolled over once again, this time putting _him_ beneath _her._ She pinned his arms down as well.

"Harley, don't act so surprised. It's _me_ we're talking about here." He didn't look sorry at all. _Well, I'm gonna make him sorry._

"I know, but that doesn't mean you're not being punished for it." She grabbed the tattoo gun on the nightstand next to the bed. "Turn around," she repeated his order and he knew he didn't have a choice. He actually loved it when she was like this. It was more _fun_ that way.

Once he was on his stomach, she tore his shirt off and started looking for an empty spot. As opposed to her, _his_ back was full of tats already. But not at the small of his back. She smiled to herself, knowing exactly what to write. He didn't even make a sound, nor did he flinch when she started. She figured she ought to give him a lollipop for being such a good boy. She also put bandage over it and he rolled onto his back again. Before she could react, he grabbed hold of her hips, pushing her down towards him and in a matter of seconds he was on top again. "Now, where were we?"

They didn't think much about the tattoos that night, but once they would look into the mirror that following morning, they would have mixed feelings about it for sure. Joker would find himself with Harley's favourite pet name forever etched into his back: PUDDIN'. And Harley would be able to read the words "JOKER WAS HERE" on the back of her left shoulder.

* * *

 **A/N: If you were expecting smut, I'm sorry, I'm not that kind of author. *Hides blushing face in hands.***

 **Anyway, I have this headcanon that one of the Joker's henchmen is an actual tattoo artist and that he is the one who's given Joker and Harley most of their tattoos. So since he has his own tattoo gun, Joker and Harley sometimes borrow it, (especially Harley who we know likes to doodle things on her legs like little diamonds and hearts and "puddin'.") And I don't know if I'm right, but judging by the club scene with Harley in the second trailer, it looks like her tattoo on the back is a jester symbol which has "JOKER" written underneath it. You can look at the pictures here:**

 **post/145044263522/do-you-have-any-close-ups-of-harleys-back**

 **And so let's just say that this story takes place AFTER the events of Suicide Squad since I'm sure that her tattoo does NOT say: "JOKER WAS HERE." (Although it would be pretty funny if it did.) Let's just say it's an homage to Jack Nicholson's Joker if you remember the scene when they terrorize the museum. And as for the tattoo Harley gave Joker, I'm sure you've all seen a fanmade picture of Harley actually giving Joker a tattoo saying "PUDDIN'" on the small of his back.**

 **Anyway, enough rambling, hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
